


Lo strappo

by kanako91



Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, F/M, Marriage gone bad, Mentions of childbirth, childbirth trauma, mentions of happier times
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Ancora una volta, Gimilzôr è tornato dalla Terra di Mezzo e Inzilbêth lo ha aspettato.Ma questa volta si è strappato qualcosa che non si può ricucire.[Gimilzôr/Inzilbêth | Dittico di drabble]





	Lo strappo

####  I.  
Gimilzôr 

 

 

Lei è su quella sedia, davanti alla finestra, lo sguardo distante verso coste inesplorabili. Dalla culla, un lamento sommesso, stanco, rimane inascoltato.

«Inzilbêth» la chiama.

Lei non risponde. Persa nei suoi pensieri, tra le dita una collana di perle elfiche.

«Sono tornato» dice. «Nostro figlio?»

Lei lo guarda. Gimilzôr si raggela.

Dov’è la donna che bramava distendere sul talamo e amare fino all’alba?

Niente rimane della splendida donna, rigogliosa di vita, che lo aveva salutato alla partenza – lo sguardo malinconico per la breve distanza che li avrebbe separati –, né dell’amante passionale conosciuta sotto il cielo stellato.

Quella non è sua moglie.

 

 

 

####  II.  
Inzilbêth 

 

 

Ecco che la guarda dalla soglia, annunciato dai passi pesanti del conquistatore, che calpestano tutto senza pensieri e lo marchiano come suo.

Così l’ha presa, irresistibile e seducente, sotto le stelle di Andúnië.

Così torna dal mare, ma non la trova come voleva – a gambe aperte, col fastidioso pancione dimenticato.

«Nostro figlio?» chiede.

Quel mostro che l’ha squarciata da dentro nel farsi strada fuori dal grembo che lo ha ospitato, senza curarsi di quel che si sarebbe lasciato dietro. Figlio di una promessa infranta, di un uomo senza fede e senza cuore.

Rumorosa creatura indegna di nome.

«Portalo via» gli dice. «È tuo».

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono decisa alla fine su cosa postare! Delle drabble – non proprio quelle che mi aveva ispirato la sfida lanciatami da **Losiliel** ai tempi delle _[Pastorelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746405)_ , ma drabble comunque per cui le devo un "grazie" per l'incoraggiamento!
> 
> Lavorare a _[Regina senza Scettro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869226)_ mi ha portata automaticamente ad approfondire la dinamica tra Gimilzôr e Inzilbêth e mi sono trovata piena di plot bunnies di vario genere.  
>  Queste drabble in particolare sono state ispirate da alcuni paragrafi di RSS che ho cancellato nella revisione. 
> 
> Ma veniamo a qualche nota su canon ed headcanon.  
> Nell’ _Akallabêth_ , si dice che a Inzilbêth il matrimonio con Gimilzôr era sgradito per via della sua fede segreta per i Valar.  
> Si sa che amo sempre i rapporti che iniziano male e non ho potuto resistere a immaginare Inzilbêth e Gimilzôr che trovano l’amore nel matrimonio... per poi distruggerlo con le loro stesse mani e creare tutto il casino che conosciamo, a opera di Gimilzôr contro i Fedeli nei suoi anni di regno (forse si capiscono meglio le frecciate di Balkahîli in RSS ora, mweheheh).  
> Direi che i dettagli fondamentali si possano capire dalle drabble sopra ;) 
> 
> Ho voglia di scrivere altro su questi due, ma atm sono distratta dai loro nipoti, quindi...
> 
> Tra l’altro, con questa storia chiudo la baracca fino a settembre (minimo)!  
> Non ho postato molto quest’anno, ma ho scritto (e riscritto...) molto dietro le quinte. Il lavoro non mi ha lasciato un attimo di respiro e sto aspettando con ansia le ferie, sinceramente. 
> 
> Ci si vede a settembre!
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


End file.
